Promises
by TheShadows2523
Summary: Some people are destined for greatness. Stick them in another time, another place, give them a different name; It doesn't matter. They are and always will be.. heroes. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note: ..Right, so my first Soroku story n.n Yes, there will be yaoiness later on. This originally was and sort of still is a novel of mine, but its been edited and warped a lot to fit what I have in mind. It's a fantasy type setting, and AU. Yes. I know that Sora and Roxas are both different from their usual characters but I /hate/ happy, hyper, brain-dead Sora and emo Roxas so… meh xD This story will most likely have connections to KH and other games, and possibly some of my other stories that I'm working on, though very loosely, and later on in the story. I don't want to spoil too much so.. s all you're getting :P Anyways, hope you enjoy. Here iss chapter 1of Promises, with chapter 2 soon to follow tonight once I get back from work.)

Promises

It's a really bad idea to randomly dash through the woods. You might get lost. Just so you know. "Sora, where the hell are we?" my buddy Roxas whined at me. "How should I know?" I snapped. "You're the one who decided to run off into the middle of the woods." Roxas snapped back. "We were being chased by seven or so soldiers. I don't know about you, but I'd like to live to see my next birthday." I said dryly. Roxas responded with a grunt. "Where'd those guys run off to anyway?" He asked. A few feet ahead of me I heard leaves rustling, followed by armed men jumping out from behind trees and bushes, swords drawn. "There they are." I replied casually. "Ok. We'll split up. You take like three and I'll take the other four. You ready?" I said with a light grin. Roxas nodded in response. He moved to the north side and I took the south.

Ok, I thought to myself. First things first. A weapon would be nice. Unfortunately, I didn't really get much of a chance to grab one. One of the soldiers came rushing at me with his sword. Crap. I scanned the surrounding area for anything I could use as a weapon and laid my eyes upon a fair sized limb fallen from a tree. I picked the thing up and tried to swing it at the soldier in front of me, but missed. He made another swing at me, this one at my head, and I threw the limb out in front of me to block it. The blow from the blade split my tree branch in two. Oops. I ducked out of the way of the blow still aimed for me head just in time. He raised his blade to strike at me again, and I backed up until I was leaning against a tree. I looked over towards Roxas and he had three of the soldier backing him into a corner.

The soldier followed me as I backed into the tree and made another swing, but I ducked and it missed me by perhaps an inch. The soldier, this time, had swung just a little too hard, and had managed to get his sword stuck in the tree. Taking advantage of the momentarily confusion, I jumped to my feet and gave him a sharp kick to the head. The poor guy stumbled backwards, hit his head on a rock on the way down and passed out. When I was sure he was down, I turned my attention to the sword. I tried to pluck the sword out of the friggin tree, but it was really wedged in there. And a few more soldiers were coming my way. "Come on, come on!" I shouted out angrily. Finally, it budged.

Now all I had to do was take care of these guys. I hadn't had much practice with a sword, but I seemed to be holding off better than them. I didn't really want to kill these guys, so I aimed more just to maim. I got in a few nicks and cuts on the one closest to me, and then bashed him in the head with the butt of the sword. He was out like a light pretty quick. The others started to falter, as they realized, "Oh crap! That kid can actually use that thing!" The one who apparently seemed to be in charge tried to order them to stay. And they did. For like five seconds. And then they broke and ran off. "Cowards! Cowards!" The commander or whatever shouted, but he ran off too. Hypocrite.

"You ok Roxas?" I asked, turning towards his direction. "Yeah fine." He replied. There was a newfound sword in his hand and one of the soldiers at his feet. That's my trusty sidekick for you. Always there when you need him. We nodded at each other and started out again. I suppose I should explain my situation so you guys have an idea of what the heck is going on. Hello there, I'm Sora, hero extraordinaire. I'm 16 as of a few weeks ago, with Chocolate brown spiky hair and blue eyes. I'm sure you're all wondering what this is all about. No, the government isn't after us or anything. To sum it as quickly as possible, I managed to get myself warped to another world, and they all think I'm this prophecy fulfilling wonder.

Unfortunately, that includes the bad guys, hence why we had those soldiers dogging us. I'm sure you're also asking yourself, why make a novel out of this? Well, it was actually Roxas' idea. He said it would make a kick ass story. Ten bucks says if and when I get back, even if I get this published, it'll end up on the fiction shelf. Cause seriously, who would believe this? Well, It's true. Every word. You hold in your hand my adventures in this newfound place and if you are indeed reading this, it means I survived! Go me! Or after my death, someone found this, somehow transported it back to earth and it was found by… whomever, and published as a book by some no name author trying to make a name for himself. But lets just say its because I survived. I like that idea better.

Anyway, I'm not sure if this is even good enough to get published. If it does though, feel

free to pick up multiple copies! All sales will go towards my future car and college fund.

This book here would make an awesome Christmas or birthday gift. Ok enough with me

trying to be a salesman. I'll try to explain how all this mess came about. Let me just..

start from the beginning.

(Whew. So what'd you guys think? Interesting? Remotely interesting? xD Reviews aren't

mandatory, but appreciated. It lets us writers know our stuff doesn't suck xD And then

we get chapters done faster :3 Anyways, hope you liked it)


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors note: Hey guys sorry this is a teensy bit late n.n First off, thank you to my reviewers, OmniaVanitas and KatrinaEagle! And for the story alert! Both of you shall receive a shota kitty Roxas as thanks xD See see guys? Incentive for reviews. Yeah. How do ya like that? xD Oh and I forgot to put disclaimers last time! So yes. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, for if I did the game would consist of nothing but Sora and Roxas going at it every single second xD I do however own my original characters/storyline. Please don't steal, I will sue you, I'm working on copyrighting it 3 Anyways, without further ado, Promises Chapter 2.)

Promises Chapter 2

"I want you to promise.. that you won't forget me. Even if the only thing you remember is that you met this strange kid in the middle of winter. I don't mind. So.. is it a promise?" "It's a promise." Beep! Beep! Beep! My stupid alarm clock went off on a typical school day. I shake myself awake, briefly relaying the strange dream in my head. ..That person. I never saw their face. But their voice. It seemed so familiar. Beep! Beep! Beep! Damn alarm clock. Annoyed, I picked up something that seemed pretty heavy that was next to me and hurled it at the thing, hoping that by some miracle, I'd hit the stop button. I missed. With a groan, I got up, and unplugged the cursed alarm clock disturbing my sleep, and went back to bed. I'd get up in another five minutes or so.

"Sora! Get up already!" My mom shouted.

"I'll be up in a minute. It's only like 640." I yell back.

"640? Its 720! Get up!" She screams from down the hall.

720? Dang it. My friends were going to pick me up in 5 minutes! I jumped out of bed, yanked open my drawers, and pulled out whatever was clean. It ended up being a pair of camouflage shorts and a gray t-shirt. I grabbed my backpack, and my eyes fell to the mark that covers the palm on my right hand.

Right, you have no idea what I'm talking about. It's this blue, irregularly shaped, scaly patch of skin on the palm of my hand. It bulged out, giving it this really nasty appearance. It was something I was born with. My parents went psycho when they saw it, and I was rushed to see all these specialists. Can you guess what they found? Nothing! As far as they knew, it was just something I was born with. I hated that... thing. I used to wear a black glove to cover it up, but it wasn't long before people got curious. In second grade or so, a kid yanked it off, and everyone gasped. After that little incident, my social life went downhill. Not to say that I was a total loner, but I wasn't exactly Mr. Popularity shall we say.

Focus Sora! I snapped back into reality and was about to head downstairs until I realized... I wasn't wearing socks and shoes. Oops. I shoved those on, leaped down the flight of stairs and landed without injuring myself. Aren't I talented?

"It's about time." I heard my Dad say from the kitchen with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes.

"Sora." My mom called from the living room. I did the fast walk thing to get there.

"You're not going to have time to eat breakfast, so here's a few bucks to get some at school." She said, handing me a five dollar bill.

"Thanks. See you guys later." I said, rushing out the door.

"Took you long enough." My buddy Max said as I opened the door.

Max and I have been friends since the first grade. He didn't really care about the whole mark thing. He was kind of an outcast like me. You see, he didn't have this weird mark on his right hand. He didn't have a right hand at all. Yep. He's about 5'6, light blond hair, and brown eyes.

"So I slept in a little." I mumbled.

"A little?" Said my other friend, Fire with a laugh.

For the record that's not her real name. Her real name is Alexandra, but everyone calls her Fire. Maybe it's the neon pink hair that got her the nickname. I'm not sure as Fire is the name she introduced herself with. I'd just met her this year, and she moved here from the Midwest. I liked her. Max was still a little iffy about Fire, but didn't let it show. She was one of those people who'd scream your name from the other end of the cafeteria, and not care who stared. She'd done that to me several times actually.

I've always found it funny the three of us ended up being friends. Max and I are the strong silent type, unless of course we're with each other. But Fire… She's just loud and obnoxious wherever and whenever she feels like it. Maybe that's why I was so drawn to her. She's 5'4 or so, with that neon pink hair I mentioned and hazel eyes. She was what most people would call goth or emo. I've never seen her wear anything but black. While that might have been cool where she was from, but not so much here. I lived in a ranch house about a block or so away from Max and Fire. Ok, for those not up north, no, a ranch house does not mean I live on a ranch with pigs and chickens and whatever. A ranch house is a one story house where all the rooms are close together.

I turned to Fire, and though I knew it was childish, I stuck my tongue at her.

"We'd better go.. If we're late again.." Fire said, leaving it hanging. Right. Our English teacher, Mr. Blub, or "The Blob" as we like to call him. He'd give us detention if we were late again. He was one of those really cranky old people who should have retired a long time ago. As a matter of fact, old people made up most of our town. I actually live in New York, so you would expect where I live to be a big town with lots of people, right? Not so much. I live way up state, in this little town where most people could pass off as my great grandparents. Kinda bites. Anyway. Let's get back to the exciting story of my life. The three of us high-tailed it to make it to school on time.

"So, you guys remembered to do the homework, right?" Fire said just as we were just about to head inside the school.

"Homework?" I said, giving her a confused look.

"Oui. Sora. How could you forget?" Max sighed.

I groaned. I was screwed. No homework also got you a detention. I bet you all wish you had Mr. Blub as a teacher, right? I'm so lucky to have him. Really. I hoped at that point that a tornado or earthquake would take care of the school, but no luck. Fate was so cruel. I let out a sigh, and walked inside to face my doom.

"Alright class, take your seats." Blub said as we walked through the door. At the very least, we managed to make it to class on time. Fire had mentioned on our way in that if she got the chance, she'd let me copy her work. That was a nice thought and all, but we both pretty much knew that wasn't going to happen. Blub had eyes everywhere. The three of us found our way to our seats. Max sat a couple of seats in front of me, and Fire was a few seats to my left. Blub knew better than to put us too close. Max turned around to give me a thumbs up. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Good luck? Hope the blob doesn't rip out your eyes and eat them?

Whatever. I looked towards our teacher, just hoping he'd suddenly fall over and break his hip or something. I mean he was old. It could happen right? Ha. I wish. Blub cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Alright class everyone take out your grammar books and turn to page eighty four." He said in that nasally little voice of his. The guy sounded like a donkey with a cold. The class groaned. Well, everyone in the class except me. Don't get me wrong. I'm not excited about grammar or anything. But I was just praying that he'd take the whole period and I'd get off without having done my homework.

And so the blob went on and on (and on) talking about when and when not to use a comma, the proper use for a semi-colon, all that fun stuff. And by the time he was done, class only had five minutes left. YES! I could practically hear the hallelujah chorus singing. But… no such luck.

"Alright class, before you go, I want you all to pass up your homework." Mr. Blub said. There was a note of joy in his voice that made me want to hit him but I figured that wouldn't help my case much. Fire and Max both gave me sympathetic smiles.

As a last ditch effort, I dug through my backpack, partially hoping I'd somehow find my homework completed down in that black hole somewhere and partially to buy some time. But… my time was short. "No homework again Sora?" Blub said from behind me. I jumped and hit my knee on my desk. Ouch. How had he even gotten there? I thought about lying my way out of this but it would just hurt me more in the long run. And so, all I did was coyly look at him. The word "Detention" escaped his lips with a smirk and I groaned and put my head down on my desk. Riiinnnngggg! The bell went off. At least I didn't have to stay in this class anymore. Or, not until two o'clock anyway. May God have mercy on my soul, I prayed fervently as I walked to my next class.

(Sooo what'd ya think? O.o And how was the transition from where he was to flashbackness from where this all stemmed from? O.o ..Yeah this chapter ended up being a lot longer than the last one xD Anyways, next chapter should be out in a few days to a week, and you'll get to see Sora arriving and meeting Roxas. Anyways, reviews are as always not mandatory, but awesome xD Seriously, they encourage me to keep writing n.n)


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would be a BL game xD The only thing that is mine are my original characters, Max and Fire.

Authors Note: Thank you to my two ammmazing reviewers, Bryei and Katrina Eagle. You both are awesome! This weeks prize for reviews is a Roxas action figure with removable clothes ^^ And a box of tissues for any ensuing nosebleeds. Hope you all Enjoy.. Promises Chapter 3)

Promises Chapter 3

After all that, I sighed, got my stuff and left, dreading my ever looming detention. Max gave me a pat on the shoulder as we got out the door. "Eh it won't be that bad." He said in an attempt to make me feel better. "Yes it will." I whined. "It'll be over before you know it." Fire said with a smile that looked like it was glued on. I sighed and nodded. "Hope so." I said. Glancing down at my watch, I knew it was time to head to science. "Alright.. Me and Max have to head to science. We'll see you later Fire." I said, giving her a high five as we walked by.

Max and I headed upstairs and to room B-208 where Ms. Charbonnet awaited us. She wasn't one of my favorite teachers either, mostly because she talked to all of us as if we were toddlers. This lady belonged in a kindergarten room. The two of us walked in, and sat across from each other. "So how's Sora today?" Ms. Charbonnet said as I entered her classroom. What the hell? That's something you say to either a toddler… Or someone with multiple personalities. Well Sora is doing ok.. And Sam well he's having some girl trouble. And don't even get me started on Steve! But instead I said, "Sora is just fine. How's Ms. Charbonnet doing today?" Mind you, I said this with a totally straight face. "Oh I'm doing ok." She said with a smile.

After that interesting little encounter Max and I spent whatever time we had left until class started talking about guy stuff, and very carefully avoiding the subject of my detention. When class started, Ms. Charbonnet talked about the periodic table, the most boring subject in science. But class was over soon enough at any rate, and no added on detentions from the schools resident preschool teacher. And no time outs either. Though honestly, I think I'd almost prefer going back to here to my present circumstances.

After that we had an assembly meeting that lasted for three periods all about bullying. I'll spare you the details, as their not really worth mentioning. Now that doesn't mean I support bullying. Seriously, bullying is not cool. Their presentation just… nearly put me to sleep.

And at long last was lunch, my favorite subject. ..Yeah I know, everyone says that. Max and I met up with Fire and we put our stuff at our table. And yes, our table... after Fire hurled a milk carton at the last guy who tried to take it from us and got herself suspended for a week. I went up to the counter where one of the nicer lunch ladies handed me my usual, peanut butter and jelly and chocolate milk. I sat back down where Max and Fire were already waiting for me and took a huge bite out of my sandwich. I was starving.

"So… How do you think detention with Blub will be?" Fire asked curiously as I sat down. Max sort of glared at her, giving her the "kill" signal. I shook my head. "Its fine Max. And…. Complete and utter hell. What else would it be? I'm guessing it isn't going to be like a trip to Disneyland", I said dryly. Fire laughed a little at that. "Sorry I didn't get the chance to let you copy me." She said. "Its fine. Seriously, I'll survive. It's against the law for him to kill me." I said with a light grin.

The subject was sort of abruptly changed at about that point, and our conversations were far lighter for the rest of lunch. Max and I complained about Ms. Charbonnet while Fire assured us we had it better off than her. "You guys know who Ben Stein is right? Well my science teacher sounds like that. All the time. No voice change. At all." She said with a shudder.

"I dunno. Would you rather be treated like you're five years old?" I said with a laugh. "Any day." Fire responded. "Fine then. We'll take the boring guy and you take Ms. Charbonnet and have fun doing arts and crafts." I replied with a chuckle. Riiinnnggg! And there was the bell. Just one more period before I had to face my doom. I felt like I was on death row, and next for the chair. It was kinda depressing. The three of us got up and headed for Mr. Broca's room.

My last class of the day was history, which I thankfully had with both Max and Fire. And think what you will, but history is actually one of my favorite subjects. English used to be too. When we came in, Mr. Broca said that we were going to study world war one. In order to understand it better, he wanted to show us how alliances work. We broke into teams, and each of us was assigned a country with an army and navy. My team allied itself with two of the other bigger countries and by the end of the period we'd just about destroyed everyone else. I was having so much fun I almost forgot about… Well, you know.

But the bell finally rang. Max and Fire both stood by me as I got up and walked with me to room B-232 where the blob awaited my arrival. They both gave me encouraging smiles and pats on the back. With a sigh, I walked in. Blub was actually smirking when he saw me. "Well Sora how nice of you to show up." He then turned his attention to my friends. "And you two. You're not needed here. Leave." He said firmly.

Now just try to imagine this guy for a moment. Him and his nasally sounding voice trying to sound tough. It was more than a little funny, though I covered my mouth with my hand to conceal my grin. The two of them got out of there pretty quick and I was left alone with the blob. He turned back to me for a moment before reaching in one of his desk drawers. He pulled out… a scrapper and handed it to me. "You see these desks?" He said. I nodded. "I want every last drop of gum scrapped out from under them. I suggest you get started." He said, that smirk once again returning to his face. I cannot even begin to describe how much I loathe this man. Trying to maintain some sort of dignity, I took the scrapper, got under the desks and got to work. There was a mountain of the stuff under there. I shuddered as I continued scrapping, trying not think too hard about where the gum had been. I can say I learned something from this detention of mine. I'm going to college. No way am I ending up having to do a job like this for a living. I began to lose track of time, and though I kept scrapping the wads of gum, my mind was elsewhere. "Sora" It was Blub's voice. I looked up, my mind snapping back to reality. "Your detention is over. Leave the scrapper on my desk and go home." I nod and leave without saying a word. He'll get what's coming to him. Just wait till April fools day rolls around.

I finally emerge from the room. I'm free at last. I'm so relieved until I realize that once I get home, I'm screwed. Can you say grounded boys and girls? As I walk out the heavy steel doors that lead to the outside world, I begin to mentally picture all the roads I know. My hope was that if I could get home fast enough, I can just say I ran into some sort of trouble and got lost or… something. It could work, right? Cleaver Street would get me home the fastest, I thought to myself as I mapped it out in my head. I rarely use that road. Its this abandoned section of town. Old crumbling buildings line both sides of the street and the road is worn with age. They were supposed to be tearing these buildings down to build some sort of mini mall, but its been a year since they said that, and still no mini mall.

I sigh to myself as I cross the street to get to Cleaver and begin to walk through. Seriously, walking through this street is almost like walking through a museum. It's weird, and has a creepy sort of feel to it. I spot old meat factories, and what looked like one of those dollar movie theaters that used to be around. I kept walking, until a building caught my eye. The funny thing one was there was nothing out of the ordinary about it at first glance. The sign was so old and faded I couldn't even make out what this place used to be. It wasn't till I got a closer look that something caught my eye. The door knob, or what was left of it, had this blue marking on it, the exact same shape and color of the mark on my hand. Paranoia set in at this point, followed by my trying to convince myself it had to be just coincidence. Yeah, right.

I was way too curious to just walk away, so I walked up to the door, and put the hand that had the mark on the knob. You think reason would set in, and tell me something really weird was going on, but no. The door opened instantly, making a creaking sound as it did so. Like the idiot that I am, I decide I might as well investigate the inside. It looked to me like this place used to be some sort of a sewing shop. Cobweb-covered sewing machines lined several thick with dust tables. Chairs were knocked around. None of this is what I'm focusing on though. Somewhere off in one of the rooms in the back, I saw a white glow emit from it. Once again, my compelling curiosity urged me onward. Slowly, I crept towards the room, pulling the door open. Inside the room was pretty small. I've seen closets bigger than this.

In the center was a chair, with two glowing white stones on it. Now, you would think this is where my brain would turn on. Touching strange glowing objects is like taking candy from a stranger. A thousand warning signals should go off in your head telling you that it's a really bad idea. But what's the first thing I do? I decided to pick them up to see what would happen. Now that I think about it, it's almost as if I couldn't stop myself, like someone or something was driving me to do it. To be honest, if I had the slightest idea what would result from my curiosity, I would have bolted away from that place like there was no tomorrow.

As soon as the stones were in my hands, everything around me just went black for a minute. The background of the building was gone too. There was nothing but black. A sort of weird bubble surrounded me, and suddenly I feel myself lunge forward really fast, but I don't break through the building or anything. All I see are millions and millions of stars race by me. Everything went back to black just like before, and then an image came into view. It looked like… I was in some sort of structure, made entirely out of vines and weeds. "Whoa" was about all I could get out at the time. For a minute or two, I just sort of dangled in my little bubble. And then, rather suddenly, it gave an audible "pop!" and I started falling. I yelled loud enough I was sure all of New York would have heard me as I hurtled towards whatever lie below.

(Yay for my longest chapter thus far! Woo! xD Umummuum.. I tried to add a little bit more narration into this chapter so that it's a bit more clear that.. hes telling this and its not happening now xD Soo what do you guys think thus far? Any better? xD Reviews are appreciated ^^)


End file.
